<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>En dos meses by Kate_Hoshina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613802">En dos meses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Hoshina/pseuds/Kate_Hoshina'>Kate_Hoshina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Bazine Netal/Ben Solo, Not Cheating, Pining, Public Display of Affection, Rey Loves Ben Solo, Rey y Bazine comparten piso, Roommates, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Hoshina/pseuds/Kate_Hoshina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de firmar impulsivamente un contrato de alquiler con Bazine Netal y embarcarse en una de las peores convivencias de su vida, Rey está preparada para sobrevivir a los dos meses que le quedan allí atrapada, a los robos de comida y los pelos rubios en el desagüe.</p>
<p>Pero no lo está para decirle adiós a Ben Solo, el encantador novio de Bazine (y el hombre de sus sueños).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My Roommate's Boyfriend</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>En dos meses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basado en este promp de la colección: "Ben sticking his finger in Rey’s cake batter"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey se arrepentía de muchas cosas en su vida, pero en ese momento, el único error en el que podía pensar era en haber aceptado la primera oferta de alquiler que encontró cuando el cabrón de Poe Dameron la echó de su piso para irse a vivir con Finn.</p>
<p>Quizá estaba exagerando y tergiversando la situación, pero era más fácil dirigir su odio hacia él que hacia sí misma, porque en el fondo sabía que la única culpable de estar viviendo en un sexto sin ascensor, con una mujer que no conocía ninguna decencia, era ella.</p>
<p>Si tan solo no hubiese estado tan enfrascada en su enfurruñamiento infantil con Finn por haberla sustituido como compañera de piso (“juntos para siempre” ¡claro, hasta que te eches novio!), habría notado los comentarios negativos debajo de la descripción, donde se explicaba lo luminoso que era el apartamento y lo cerca que estaba del centro a pesar de tener un precio tan asequible para esas condiciones.</p>
<p>Pero no había sido así y ahora estaba atrapada con Bazine, la segunda peor persona con la que había tenido la desgracia de convivir (Unkar Plutt nunca sería destronado del primer puesto).</p>
<p>Rey podía dejar el plato de la cena sin fregar hasta la mañana siguiente, o los zapatos en mitad de la entrada, pero Bazine nunca quitaba los pelos de la ducha, tenía el monopolio del mando de la tele y robaba sus cosas, desde la comida hasta la ropa. Bazine solo había tenido un único gesto con ella, que fue recomendarle un informático para arreglar su portátil; portátil que se había roto por la presencia de tres virus que habían aparecido “mágicamente” después que lo hubiese utilizado sin su permiso, para sorpresa de nadie.</p>
<p>Pero lo peor de Bazine Netal era su novio.</p>
<p>Ben Solo.</p>
<p>Los motivos por los que ese ser salido de un museo de arte clásico, con el perfecto cóctel de hombres ficticios como personalidad, había aguantado saliendo con ese parásito desde el instituto seguían siendo un misterio para ella.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seguro que es porque nunca han vivido juntos.</em>
</p>
<p>Ben era la personificación de todo lo que Rey podía llegar a soñar: alto, atractivo, inteligente, educado… Un hombre que te sujetaba la puerta, sonreía hasta mostrar sus hoyuelos y te ayudaba a subir las bolsas sin dejarte protestar “Sé que puedes subirlas perfectamente tú sola, pero ¿no querrás hacerme parecer un desalmado? Solo las tres más pesadas”.</p>
<p>Compartían el amor por la ciencia ficción, la comida picante y los concursos de la tele. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro, solo faltaba que él se diese cuenta… Aunque suponía que le iba a ser difícil hacerlo mientras Bazine le comía la boca en el sofá.</p>
<p>Si verlos meterse mano cuando llegaba a casa de trabajar era desagradable, las noches que Ben se quedaba en el apartamento eran un infierno. Una cosa era ver cómo se besaban y otra oírlos follar.</p>
<p>Rey ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había tenido que poner a cargar su vibrador en los últimos cuatro meses, o cuántas veces se había corrido, ahogando un grito en la almohada, mientras movía sus dedos al compás de los golpes del cabecero contra la pared.</p>
<p>Y lo peor era que entre sus orgasmos insatisfactorios le daba tiempo a enfadarse con la vida cuando alcanzaba a oír las quejas (¡quejas!) y negaciones de Bazine: “Me has agarrado muy fuerte del cuello”, “Me estás tirando del pelo, ten cuidado”, “¿Para qué quieres unas cuerdas?”, entre otras. Rey sabía que cada quien tenía sus límites, pero ¿a caso Ben no veía que no eran compatibles? ¿Acaso no podía ver que ella estaba al otro lado de la pared, dispuesta a cumplir con cada una de sus propuestas y más?</p>
<p>Mientras Bazine se reía ante la idea de llevar un collar o se negaba a contestar cuando se refería a ella de otra forma que no fuese por su nombre o “cariño”, Rey soñaba con tirones en el cuello y ser llamada “pequeña puta desesperada”. Ella sí que iba a contestarle.</p>
<p>Ben podía usarla, follarla como y cuantas veces quisiese y no darle un solo orgasmo hasta estar satisfecho y ella le daría las gracias y suplicaría por más. Podía ser tan buena para él.</p>
<p>Sin embargo nada de eso iba a pasar, Rey lo tenía muy claro, y seguir soñando con que existiese la más mínima posibilidad solo iba a destrozar la poca cordura que le quedaba. Solo faltaban dos meses para que se le acabase el contrato de alquiler y poder meterse en el próximo agujero disponible; dos meses más y podría dejar de cocinar repostería como medio de escape a su frustración sexual y emocional; dos meses más y se despediría de Ben Solo.</p>
<p>Por suerte para ella, el bizcocho que había hecho la vez anterior ya se había terminado, así que tenía vía libre para canalizar en una masa esponjosa el que Ben hubiese pasado la noche allí; Rey había tenido un total de dos orgasmos vacíos y el disgusto de oír cómo Bazine se negaba a que le metiese los dedos en la boca, porque la última vez sintió que la ahogaba, y cómo volvía a negarse, esta vez a limpiarle los dedos después de haberle dado un orgasmo con ellos. La muy ingrata.</p>
<p>Ahora estaba en la cocina, removiendo distraídamente la masa, tratando de ignorar la conversación de Bazine por teléfono con su madre y la presencia de Ben a solo unos metros de ella, mientras intentaba (con mucho esfuerzo y poco éxito) dejar de pensar en la imagen mental con la que se había corrido anoche: sus dedos tocando el fondo de su garganta y la voz de Ben susurrando en voz grave que no iba a sacarlos de su sucia boca hasta que estuviesen lo suficientemente mojados para meterlos sin esfuerzo en su apretado coño.</p>
<p>Su vibrador se había quedado sin batería y había sido todo un reto creerse que sus dedos eran los de Ben cuando sabía perfectamente que estos eran fácilmente el doble de grandes que los suyos; le había visto hacer parecer cualquier objeto al que se acercasen sus manos un juguete infantil: una lata, el mando de la tele, el teléfono móvil o el bol en el que estaba batiendo la masa.</p>
<p><em>Espera</em>.</p>
<p>Ben estaba detrás de ella, inclinado sobre su hombro, mirando con curiosidad el contenido del bol, y antes de poder registrar que esta era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro (lo suficiente para contar los lunares de su rostro, sentir el calor que desprendía, sucumbir en el aroma a salvia y lima…), Rey vio cómo los mismos dedos con los que había estado fantaseando tan solo unos segundos antes se hundían en la masa.</p>
<p>Rápidamente salió de su ensimismamiento y soltó la paleta de madera para pegarle un manotazo.</p>
<p>–¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!</p>
<p>Ben la miró sorprendido, confundido, casi asustado por su reacción.</p>
<p>–Quería probar la masa…</p>
<p>–¡No!, ¿no te han enseñado que la masa no se toca? La pruebas cuando esté hecha. A demás, a saber dónde has tenido las manos, se cocina con las manos limpias.</p>
<p>–Tenía las manos limpias.</p>
<p>–Pues mira lo que has ganado, ahora te toca limpiártelas otra vez.</p>
<p>Entonces Ben sacó los dedos y sonrió, de esa forma en la que lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de soltar un comentario agudo que la haría reír y seguirle el juego con otro igual en una batalla de humor ingenioso. Pero no fue así.</p>
<p>O tal vez sí.</p>
<p>–Verás, me han enseñado que no puedo tocar la masa, así que tendrás que limpiarme los dedos tú.</p>
<p>Rey se quedó sin aliento; en algún punto de la conversación se había girado para enfrentarle y ahora estaba acorralada entre su cuerpo y la encimera, con sus dedos cubiertos de masa frente a ella y el recuerdo de su voz amortiguada por la pared.</p>
<p>
  <em>“¿Qué tal si los limpias por mí?”</em>
</p>
<p>Quizá fue porque habría sido estúpido no tomar la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños cuando se la estaban ofreciendo en bandeja de plata, o porque estaba tan excitada desde ayer por la noche, cuando oyó cómo le pedía a Bazine si podía correrse en su pecho, que no había nada en su cabeza que pudiese impedirle hacer alguna locura, pero Rey tomó una decisión.</p>
<p>
  <em>Esto está mal, esto está mal, ¡esto está mal!</em>
</p>
<p>No se habían separado desde que empezaron a hablar, así que solo tuvo que inclinarse un poco hacia delante para atrapar sus dedos con la boca. Le habría gustado cerrar los ojos y gemir mientras saboreaba la canela en sus dedos, pero prefirió dejarlos abiertos, clavados en los suyos abiertos de par en par.</p>
<p>Ben se sobresaltó y las puntas de sus orejas, que sobresalían un poco de su mata de pelo negro, empezaron a ponerse rojas; cada vez que succionaba un poco, cada vez que su lengua tocaba la punta de sus dedos, se ponía más y más tenso.</p>
<p>Una parte de ella estaba gritando consumida por el pánico, pero fue fácil ignorarla cuando vio cómo Ben tragaba con dificultad, su nuez moviéndose costosamente frente a ella, mientras la miraba como si no creyese lo que estaba viendo, casi embelesado, con la boca entreabierta y la respiración pesada, entrecortada.</p>
<p>O quizá era ella (toda ella, con las piernas temblorosas, el corazón a punto de estallarle y tan húmeda que se arrepentía de no haberse puesto nada más a parte de las mallas) la que lo estaba imaginando todo, la que estaba desdibujando la realidad para amoldarla a sus fantasías.</p>
<p>Pero Ben seguía allí, no se había apartado y eso no podía significar nada malo, así que siguió trabajando sus dedos con la boca y no los dejó ir hasta estar segura de que no quedaba más masa y ya solo estaba acariciando sus cayos.</p>
<p>Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron mirando el uno al otro (cómo él se frotaba distraídamente los dedos con el pulgar, su mano aún a medio camino entre ellos, cómo ella se mordía el labio, húmedo y brillante por la saliva, con las manos blancas aferradas a la encimera) ambos ignorando por completo la presencia de Bazine, que seguía hablando por teléfono de espaldas a ellos.</p>
<p>Solo cuando Ben frunció el ceño confuso y empezó a boquear intentando buscar algo que decir, Rey rompió el silencio movida por la adrenalina, o por el constante roce de la gruesa costura contra su clítoris, incapaz de parar ahora que ya lo había arriesgado prácticamente todo.</p>
<p>Su voz no fue más que un susurro, pero sonó increíblemente alta en el pequeño espacio que compartían, con una seguridad y un temple que se oponían por completo al caos que sentía por dentro.</p>
<p>–Se supone que ahora es cuando me dices que lo he hecho bien, pero que aún tienes que castigarme por haberme comportado como una zorra insolente que se cree que puede pegarte y ser recompensada.</p>
<p>–Y-yo…</p>
<p>Antes de que pudiese pensar en cómo articular la siguiente palabra, Bazine tiró de su brazo mientras le señalaba algo en la pantalla de su teléfono; no los había oído, mucho menos visto, ni siquiera había levantado la vista hacia ellos en todo ese tiempo.</p>
<p>Rey sonrió nerviosa, con un hormigueo inquieto en la boca del estómago que en un constante vaivén la elevaba con emoción y la traía de vuelta consumida por las dudas, y volvió a centrarse en el bizcocho, en intentar seguir batiendo la masa a pesar del temblor de sus manos.</p>
<p>Rey se arrepentía de muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca se arrepentiría de ese momento.</p>
<p>De ahora en adelante Bazine podía dejarse los pelos en la ducha, en el lavabo, robarle sus cereales o meter un troyano en su portátil, le daba igual; ahora que sus fantasías no parecían tan imposibles, Rey estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo gestionar los dos meses que le quedaban en ese apartamento para llevarse a Ben Solo con ella.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sé que no es un smut 100% smut, pero para ser mi primera vez creo que no está tan mal... (?)</p>
<p>¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero que os haya gustado!</p>
<p>Gracias también a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala">Ate_Lala</a> por invitarme a participar en la colección.</p>
<p>(Como siempre, no sé qué hago con las etiquetas, si creeis que falta algo hacedmelo saber por favor)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>